


A Picnic for Two

by Parsnips



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, belphegor is mentioned once, this is short but i liked it so im posting it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnips/pseuds/Parsnips
Summary: You go for a moonlight picnic with Beel.GN!MC X Beelzebub, fluff
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Picnic for Two

There was an advantage, as well as a disadvantage to going on picnic dates with Beel. Disadvantage; The sheer amount of food needed, the avatar of gluttony was not one to skimp on his lunch. Advantage; He carried it all anyway, and either bought or made it all himself.

You carried the blanket and plates in your own basket as you walked to a nearby devildom park. The moon was shockingly more than bright enough to light the way as you went. Beel carefully unloaded his meal onto the grass as you unfolded the blanket and smoothed it before sitting down, he was quick to join you and grab a plate.

It was hard when you two had started doing this, Beel beginning the date by ignoring you completely before he would chat in favor of the food. You realized later though, after a long chat with him, he was only doing everything he could to insure that his hunger didn't interrupt or distract him from your conversations, your sweet nothings and small talk of life under the stars.

He made you food every time, taking great care to not eat it before you got it. A combination of human world dishes and demon dishes, a thoughtful culmination of your favorites from everywhere. So you sat and ate your own meal as he tore into his with gusto. You were happy to wait and simply enjoy this time alone, and take in his contentment as he ate. Belphie not being present was a rare treat, and you were keen to enjoy it.

He would be just as excited now as he would be later to find out about the desert you had brought to share, and if you waited, you might even got some for yourself.


End file.
